


Forsake Thy Name

by emilythenymph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilythenymph/pseuds/emilythenymph
Summary: For centuries, the Dupain-Cheng and the Agreste families have had a unstoppable rivalry.One night, the Dupain-Chengs have a feast, and two star-crossed lovers meet.The handsome son of Gabriel Agreste, and the beautiful daughter of Tom Dupain fall in love, only to be harshly reminded of the barrier between their families.This is the story of forbidden love between Adrien Agreste, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.*Based on Shakespeare's work of Romeo and Juliet*





	Forsake Thy Name

Hey guys! I plan to publish this soon, I just have to finish editing. I really hope you will like it!

 

I just went back and rewrote a previous fanfic of mine, and it would be awesome if you checked it out!  
Sorry to advertise. I'm just very of it.

It's called "The Unknown Biker", and it's a Miraculous Fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
